Island Madness
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Lucy and siblings stumbles onto a beautiful pendant in the sand. But what is it capable of? Especially when they wake up not finding themselves in narnia. So where are they?. Why is the pendant so valuable to cause sudden danger among them?
1. The Pendant

**I'm going to try and write a long story. Although my grammar hasn't got enough experience yet. I want a chance to see if i can improved on what i need to achieve which is my vocabulary. Hope you enjoy!"**

It was a glorious summer day over the spectular magical land named narnia. The white witch was defeated a few months ago. And cair paravel was living in peace.

The noble high king peter flinched as he was woken up by the bright sunlight glimmering through his glass window. Peter wanted to consider himself to staying in bed more but he was high king of all the narnia lands. So duty calls.

He stretched his arms feeling the click he needed to hear and pulled his covers away letting his long slender legs over the side of the bed. He felt the cool breeze of the wind messing up his slightly golden blonde hair as it came swirling in through the window.

Peter left his bed walking to open his cupboard bringing out a blue tunic with matching pants. When he was ready he went out his room across the long hallway to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he could see his two sisters eating. "Hi peter your up late" said susan quite suprised at peter's considerable time to get up.

"I apologize su. There was so much work that needed handling and i'm afraid i lost track of time last night". He replied getting his breakfast.

Susan knew how much work peter had to do since he was high king. But sleep is also very important. She could see dark underlines from where his eyes have been staying up hours in the middle of the night.

"Try and get some more sleep tonight peter. The more you stay up you might get insomnia". She said like an order he had to accomplish.

"Don't worry dear sister of mine. My eyes are perfectly fine". Peter replied smoothly. Although he knew susan was right.

"Is edmund still asleep?" said his youngest little sister lucy. Peter shrugged "I suspect so, i haven't seen him since i got up. So at least i'm not the only one that stay awake most of the night. I wonder what edmund does?" peter said showing them a sheepish grin.

His answer could become sooner than he expected because walking down or seen like it was edmund rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Hullo" he said bluntly.

"Morning edmund" lucy chirped loudly in the morning. "Morning sleepyhead why are you up so late?" said peter holding a grin across his face.

Edmund glared slightly at him "it not late. The time should be around 10 or 10:30 right?". Susan signed at her confused brother while peter laughed. "No the time is half 12. So what have you been doing to make you sleep for that long?".

Edmund face turned a bit pale as he heard the news "w-what i've slept in that long. Will next time i'll just sleep in longer to make you guys worry about me" he replied laughing affectionally.

Peter eyes harden a bit "and if you do that i'll just go inside and drag you out weather your in your pyjamas or not" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

Both boys had a glaring competition, till susan destoyed their glaring by talking. "Ok thats enough you two. God aslan sometimes it feels like i'm the oldest". She said signing at her two brothers who were so active this early. Well the afternoon to be exact.

When the boys stopped their bickering they both sat down to eat their breakfast.

When breakfast was finished. Lucy decided to have a stroll around the beach, she asked her siblings if they wanted to come and they agreed.

The weather was still glorious making the sparkily blue water calm and peaceful, with small tiddler waves coming towards the shore.

Lucy took off her shoes feeling the soft yellow sand in between her toes.

"What a beautiful day don't you think" she said her arms wide open on each side. Feeling the warm breeze as it swung across her face.

"Yes it is" replied susan who was sitting on the sand. Peter and edmund were sitting on the rocks behind them.

"Your birthday is coming up soon lu. Any ideas what you want to do?" said edmund looking at lucy who turned around smiling.

"I'm not sure maybe a ball or something. I want to invite mr. Tumnus and also the beavers, and maybe the fox too sorry can't remember his name. She said her eyes glittering with joy and excitement for her birthday will arrive soon.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to ask lucy yet. Her birthday in about two weeks time" said susan being honest to edmund question. Edmund shrugged "i was just asking". He got up from the rock walking trying to wake up his feet who have fallen into the pins and needles.

As he walking his foot caught something making him yelp "ow what was that" he said whimpering a little at the sudden object that stung his foot. But it did catch his siblings attention.

"You are alright ed?" said peter concerned. "Yes i'm fine but ow that really hurt". Edmund replied looking at his foot which had a small bleeding on his big toe but nothing too serious. Lucy dug her hands in pulling out the object. "Hey look at this?" said lucy.

They all gathered round lucy who was holding a dark red pendant. "Wow very pretty i wonder who it belongs to?" said lucy examining the dark red or ruby pendant. The pendant look real and expensive. And there was some glass shattered open. Either it was done by edmund or thats how edmund got his foot cut.

As lucy touch the red part she felt strange. "Hey you guys touch the top bit. I feels like more energy is coming inside me". Said lucy.

"Really" edmund said interested. Edmund put the tip of his first finger on it and maybe comsumed the same energy as lucy. "Do you feel that?" lucy questioned. "Yeah it like i'm being up more strenght. You two put your fingers on aswell".

Susan and peter hesitated but gave in to edmund request. As finger came upon the stones they felt the magic. "See told you" said lucy teasing them. Then for some reason an unforeseen shine appeared blinding them from the crucially bright light.

Before they knew anything else, the beauty of the darkness appeared. Sending them all into a slient dreamful sleep.


	2. Where are we?

**Sorry if i took too long, had to do coursework. Enjoy chapter 2: where are we?:**

The light turquoise eyes of Peter Pevensie flickered slowly into awakening. He groaned holding his head like a stampede of centaurs ran him over.

He turned around slowly ignored the protest of his aching body to see his siblings lying a few metres away motionless. He got up running towards the closest one, Susan.

"Susan wake up" Peter cried desperately. The stirring eyes of Susan made Peter sign in relief. "Peter what happened?" she replied sitting up into a position. Her eyes wondered around the area they were in.

"Where are we?" Susan questioned to Peter like he had the answer. He was waking up Edmund and Lucy who asked themselves the same as Susan question.

"I've never seen this place before. Are we still in narnia?" said Edmund searching the area as he got up slightly feeling the pain in his legs.

"I suppose we are i mean maybe there are other locations of Narnia we haven't seen yet. Oh lets go and look around" Lucy squealed straighting her tattered dress.

The site before them was like a large jungle. Overgrown trees, multiples of rocks. The ground was infested with amount of mud that had contained on each Pevensie. Though there were many directions and only one of them was correct.

"Well one of you is right, either where not in Narnia or this part has been distinctly removed from the other islands we seen". Commented Peter examining the view.

"Do you reckon where on a island of some sort?" Edmund replied innocently.

"Not sure but i wonder how we ended up here?" Susan said critically thinking at time it happened.

"Well we was at the beach, and we found this lovely ruby pendant". Realization hit Lucy as she said the ruby pendant. A few feet behind her was the pendant, still in good condition. "Oh i remember now we touch the pendant and fainted, waking up here".

The memory started to return to each sibling's head.

"That right a light appeared as we touch the pendant. But why are we avaccuated here. Was it because of the pendant?". Susan replied. Everything was like a game called Cluedo, a mystery to solve.

"Well we might find out sooner or later but for now we should look around. Maybe we could some fauns, centaurs or griffins to help us". Replied Peter looking determined and quite excited to find another extraordinary place he never heard of.

"We shall we get moving" Lucy said skipping slowly in the so-called jungle.

"Don't go to far Lucy, we don't know what could be in this place?" said Susan having a certain feeling that they weren't alone. However she could since Peter noticed something aswell.

Then they both heard a rushling in the bushes. They all froze. "Lucy come here" said peter firmly.

She was about to come over but a sudden large hand grabbed her from behind making her scream. "Lucy! let her go" cried Edmund running towards the unknown person.

Edmund went to grab his sword but stopped as the truth struck him. His sword was in his room in Cair Paravel.

"Dam!" he cursed. Peter and Susan also realized aswell. They have become in a diffcult situation especially when moved the man came forth showing himself. He was a few inches taller than Peter. He was tan and had hard, cold chocolate eyes.

Lucy whimpered struggling against the man. "Let her go now, who are you". Demanded Peter angrily.

The man smirked "I have no in tension of sharing my name with you, however I'm taking this girl with me". He smiled evilly at the Lucy who felt a shiver down his spine.

"Who said your taking her!" shouted Edmund. Peter, Edmund and even Susan felt approximately defenceless without their swords and Susan's archery.

"This girl has something very avalible that belongs to me. And i'll do whatever in my power it takes for the pendant to be mine". He said laughing mentally.

Peter didn't know how avalible the pendant was but he was not going to let this inposter of ell mannered man take it away from them.

"It's our pendant, not yours, give back lucy now. Your outnumbered so you can't beat us" replied Edmund smirking.

They may not have sword or bows and arrows but they other fighting techniques aswell. Three against one they stood a chance. But they should know to never underestimate a fellow stranger.

And they were about to find out.

The man just chuckled at these so called children. "Oh i wouldn't be to sure if i were you". He grab something from his tonic which resembled a whistle and blowed on it.

The siblings heard many footsteps and loud human voices. All soldiers became in all directions, aiming extreme arrows and high class swords at them.

The Pevensie hated to admit it but.

They were surrounded and completely defenseless.


	3. Introducing King Jaden

**Coursework again, sorry but in year 11 you gets loads. OK here is chapter 3!**

The Pevensie much to their disapproval of surrendering were tied with their arms behind their backs following the so-called heartless abominable man and his bunch of emotionless toy dolls army behind them. Four of them holding on to each Pevensie.

They walked further in through the extravagant jungle towards a large area of clear crystal water. The Pevensie were confused and also held curiosity to what was going to happen.

"Why are we here?" said Edmund but flinched as the soldier holding him got the back of his sword and thumped Edmund's back with it. "Be quiet you insolent fool! Our king is speaking". The siblings all shared the same look as in saying he's a king?

They then turned their attention to the man or king as the soldier precisely said, to see him with his arm raised each side and his deeply tone voice penancing the words.

"My palace of the under waters. We have return to our land once again receiving our most faithful gift. Now please under my name king Jaden the 4th arise from the heavens water!". As his last words were spoken, the water began to stirred into a twisting tornado.

The sibling's eyes were seriously connected to the water spinning like it was an extraordinary thing was beyond them. But then again in narnia a thing such as this could be a possibility but was never introduced to them.

Then the twirling water began the spilt into two making an archway. In between each side of water raised a huge tiled stone palace. The palace was still intact and not any sparkly rivers flowing over the sides. The palace look brand new like it never been used.

As it level itself down on the solid muddy concrete of a jungle. King jaden's eyes brighten with compassion as his beloved palace emerged from waters once again.

He then gave the four soldiers who had each sibling to follow behind his trail.

They walked through many hallways, many rooms and stairways towards a giant splendid gold coloured hall. They walked on the shiny tiled floor making their way towards the high class sliver throne with what looked likes has a large camouflage of a sliver crown. And a higness cloak resting on top of the throne. The throne in Peter's case look similar to his own.

As the soldier's highness sat down gracefully on his throne putting his crown smoothly on his head. He looked at the youngests with mischevious look in eyes.

"Released the ropes now" he commanded his soldiers.

They did as they was told untying the siblings raw rope from their red wrists. He waved his soldier to go to the back of the room nearby the door so the pevensie couldn't escape.

"Are you comfortable children?" he said trying to look concern which the pevensie though was obviously creepy.

"We are fine thank you. Although with more consideration you could of brought us in a much formally kind matter" said Peter glaring at the king while rubbing his sore wrists.

"And if did that you would of ran away from me. And we can't have that now can we? And i have done a formally kind matter by letting your hands free". He said his eyes like cold ice like the witches. And a crucial smile like sending angels down to hell.

"Oh yeah it was a terrific friendly matter" Edmund mumbled angrily. He didn't realise that the king had heard him.

King Jaden snarled at the younger king "watch your mouth boy! unless you want to be a chew toy to my darling boy buster". He replied smirking at Edmund.

"Whos buster your pet cat?" Edmund said jokily holding a grin. A erosional roar was heard, outside the large framed windows they could see a double size beast like dog with flesh eating teeth and claws that could rip you in a second was held by a giant chain around his huge neck. The beast's black charcoal eyes looked at the siblings hungrily.

They quilted down in fear. "I guess not" Edmund whispered shaking like a leaf.

King Jaden was amused by the children's fear. He found it intriguing.

"I guess you shall behave and don't try anything foolish or i will let him loose telling him under my orders to let him minupliate the person i tell him to attack. And trust he never goes back on my words". He replied smirking.

"Take them towards the cells, I'll see to them later". Shouted King Jaden to his fellow soldiers. They grabbed each one taking them to four different cells.

The pevensie never felt so hopeless and also disorganized. Peter and Edmund with their tiled sliver swords and protected shields. Susan without her master technique of bowing arrows that had destroyed many humans and evil creatures in the past.

And Lucy her saving the life potion. Her cordial. Without it she felt like a piece of her was missing. She always had it with her and one day Lucy goes for a stroll without it and ends up into another world. The pevensie have some neglected bad luck on their sides.

They were taken to their cells without a single yell or a struggle.


	4. Escape Time

**I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write on this story so please try and don't get bored of it. OK here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

A few hours has past since the siblings were technically thrown in their cells. The king of the water lands Jaden was ordering his soldier to do any demanding he wanted done. But his mind was mostly on his necklace. It was a remarkable pendant, bright red pendant, like blood.

He signed as he kept swifting around in his stone, kind of hard throne. _"I want the pendant now! and I'll get it from that little brat, and if not. Then I'll just let my trusted dog chew her to pieces" _ he said in his thoughts.

King Jaden called one of his ultimate soldier to get what he wanted. "I want that pendant and it's on the little girl, the one that we captured. Get it and bring it to me now!" The soldier named mark nodded at his king's command and trotted towards the prison cells that were held deep below the castle grounds.

Meanwhile in the castle's cells there were a bunch of people in many cells. Woman and men who look liked they haven't eaten for decades, as you can see their bony arms and their bones on their faces sticking out. Many of them were whimpering and some were trying to get out by their collected items they have managed to hide from the king. The king stole everything from the prisoners, expect for the pevensie for they have no weapons with them. Expect for the pendant.

The pevensie luckily for them were opposites of each other. Peter and Edmund on the left and Lucy and Susan on the right.

"Wow this is fun. Where locked in cells because of some maniac who wants a necklace that none of us don't even know dangerous or how valuable it is". Said Edmund sitting with his back against the cold, rough stone wall.

The cells were very dirty and damp with a disastrous smell that stunk up the whole prison. The cells were quite small, the minimum amount that can fit in were about three people. Some people were even chained up against the walls. Maybe they are murderers or they just cause grief against the king and got chained. Not sure.

However the pevensie knew that the king was going to come and get them, or one of the soldiers will for the blood like ruby pendant. Which they believed Lucy still have with her.

"Well then why don't we just give him the pendant. I mean that's what he really wants doesn't he. Maybe he'll let us go?" said Susan trying to be logical.

"True but who knows what he might do with it. I mean we don't even know what the pendant does. It could have a evil power or it be could just an originally pendant. We can't be sure Su" said Peter understanding what Su was getting at.

"Well we know one thing. It can transport people to different dimension or other islands. Because it made us leave Narnia and come to this so-called island didn't it? Maybe he wants it to go to another world or something?" said Edmund remembering the incident that when they touch the pendant, they ended up here.

"That is true"said Peter also remembering the event that took place.

Edmund then asked Lucy something "Lu have you still got the pendant?" he said eyeing Lucy opposite him.

Her fingers touch the sliver chain connected to the red, ruby pendant around her neck. "Yes still have it. But i think they coming to get it soon". Lucy said clucking the pendant tighter.

"Don't worry Lu we figure a way out of this" said Peter confidently so Lucy wouldn't worry.

However there luck vanished when four soldiers walked along the concrete floor of the cells each side. Lucy could see many men and woman holding out their skinny long arms for food. But they were ignored by the guards.

"Which one are we looking for" said a deep scruffy voice of one soldier as he was eyeing every cell.

Mark suggested back up in case any of them escape. All of the soldier were on break, well in the dungeons anyway. And by how thin and weak the people were, running away was not an easy task for them.

Mark then found the pevensie looking at him with cold narrowing eyes. "Is this the girl our king wanted? said a soldier pointing at Lucy who quickly moved back against the stone wall of her cell.

Mark face glinted into a smirk "yes that her. Get her out" he commanded.

The soldier got his keys to open the cell and walked in. He saw Lucy trying the controls her fears, but was badly shivering. He grab her arm pulling her up "come on girl your coming with us" he said harshly with a little softness inside.

He dragged her out the cell forcefully making her trip a little. "Oi! leave her alone!" shouted Edmund with his hands on the bars.

Mark saw Edmund's glimmering fire eyes and smirked. "That depends if she is a good girl and hands over the pendant. If not well, will think of something". He laugh evilly walking out with the soldiers and Lucy.

The older sibling watched as their youngest sister disappeared into the dark.

"I hope they don't do anything to her" said Susan concerned on what might happen to Lucy.

"Don't worry Su. We know Lucy, she want go down without a fight and- hey! what that?" said Edmund pointing towards an object that was closest to peter. The object was shining into the darkness and looked like a ring with things hanging onto it. When Peter moved the closest he could get to looking at the object. He beamed.

"Keys!" Peter announced.

"What?" said Edmund not hearing what he said.

"There keys. It's hard to see for you two. But i can see the shine on them and they are defiantly keys". He said the eyes sparkly with hope.

"Can you reach them?" said Susan who hands were on the cold bars tightening making them white . "Yeah i think so" said Peter putting his arm carefully through the bars so it don't get stuck.

His hands were touching the tip of the keys. He try to stretch his arm out a little bit more to get a grip on the keys before a soldier came back.

Sweat appeared on his red face as he struggled with the keys. "Come Peter you can do it" whispered Edmund looking at his struggling brother.

With much work Peter signed in relief as he got the keys quietly through the bars. He unlocked his cells after he find the right key, then went to Susan then Edmund.

"Now we have to get Lucy" said Peter sternly. His younger siblings nodded and followed their older brother quietly through the dark, horrendous dungeons.


	5. Aslan's Help

**How is the story so far? It might be boring cause there is no fighting at the moment. This is a chapter where they try and find weapons to battle the king and to save Lucy. However they don't know where to find the weapons or where to start looking. I've given some info for you, enjoy!**

The pevensie walked through the dungeons that looked like all tortured chambers. Many people were either crowded in one chamber, so locked up fiercely in the next. The thought of seeing so many suffering people made Susan looked towards the concrete ground.

The brothers noticed and gave her comforting. "I know Su I hate seeing this people in such a state as well. Maybe we can sort this out after we find Lucy" said Peter trying to sound positive in this kind position they were all in.

"I don't know how can help Lucy when we don't have any weapons on us. We stupidly left them in our chambers back at Cair Paravel. And this happens" said Edmund irritatedly. Although he wasn't helping the situation at all by saying what he just said.

"I know brother but for now we just have to lay low. Many we can find a room where they confiscated people's swords and bows or even other special thing that can help us. I mean at least some of these citizens must not have come empty handed". Peter said reasonably to his younger siblings.

They siblings came across a crooked staircase that leaded up stair towards a wooden door. They thought it could be the way out, so they all give it a go.

One by one they approached the dark brown door opening carefully it hoping no one was there.

With hope on their side. The door opened for them to see a large corridor, many rooms were on each side either locked or open. And frankly no one was around, which got the pevensie wondering.

"Where are the soldiers?" Said Susan. Come to think of it, they haven't seen many soldiers guarding the dungeons and they could see none of them walking the hallways for any intruders. So where were they?

"Never mind that, maybe one of these rooms have the holds of the weapons we need, Let's have a look". Replied Edmund walking quietly towards a door.

The siblings looked through about 5 door each and found no weapons, just the relatives or the king's citizens of the castle rooms.

"There are so many rooms, this could possibly take forever" said Susan wiping her dress sleeves along her forehead signing.

"Maybe so, let's just try a few more. We can't save Lucy like this, being totally defenceless now can we?" said Peter tried as much as Susan was, though he would never admit it.

"Hey you two I think I found our treasure" said Edmund grinning at them. They ran to the room Edmund was at, and inside were so many weapons that could make them win against an army in a speck of light.

Peter harassed his little brother's hair very proud of his work. Edmund protested but show his soft side towards it. Peter walked towards a bunch of high class swords, just like his sword which was resting peacefully without a single scratch display upon it, in his room leaning against the wall.

Susan was looking at the bows and arrows that were either other peoples belongings or the king's massive collection pile.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Said Susan suspicious about the upper handed luck they were receiving.

"What do you mean Su?" replied Edmund looking at one of the swords.

"Well for starters we have found a pair of keys on the ground that one of the soldiers have maliciously dropped. And came upon a wooden door which leads us to a bunch of rooms and no soldiers walking back and forth. And then this. Don't you think he would of kept this in a more safer distinction than just an originally room, let along leave it unlock. It all themes like someones helping us from the time we got captured". Susan said finishing her sentences.

The boys understood what they meant. Everything was on their side for now. They or he or she helped them get out the dungeon up the stairs towards many rooms and suddenly they found them countless of weapons to use. Who was helping them?

Peter held to silver swords each side of his body looking at Susan confidently. Like the high king he is. "I have a feeling that maybe aslan is helping us. Although I'm not quite sure how. Maybe he been sending us messages on what to do. For now we have gotten off easy, well expect for dungeons part."

Edmund was still looking at each swords till he saw a letter in between two of them. If reached to dusty paper blowing it. His eyes sparkled. It was from aslan!.

"Hey it is aslan look!" he said excitedly showing them the paper. Peter took hold of the paper reading it out loud.

_"My sons of Adam and my daughter of Eves for i knew an adventure was coming your way at the very moment your lot went towards the beach. The pendant you have found is delicate and very powerful. For those who chose to control it's power will destroy everything among the highest lands towards the lowest lands. We need to make sure the pendant doesn't reduce it power towards the world. And by doing so, the one that hold the pendant now can either take control of the power or let it become free to the evil. However there is a twist. The one who holds the power maybe not be the one to control it and will possibly take over them forever, so i remind you chose the one with the most revolting power. Which is technically one of our kings and queens so please children don't give up hope. Your family is on your side. And also there is a little gift to help you on your journey and i know your in the so-called weapon room._

_Love The King of all the Narnia lands Aslan. _

The siblings read it over again making sure it was aslan. Truth be told it was Aslan helping them all along.

"Well at least we know what the pendant does, but Alsan said the one holds the pendant can either have the power to control it or process it to the evil" aid Susan "And the one who still holds it is Lucy, I think" replied Edmund finishing off Susan's sentence.

"Aslan said a little gift, wheres that?" Peter questioned looking towards the floor. Then saw the package beside the brown box where Edmund found the letter. Peter open the gift to find the life saving potion, Lucy's cordial.

"The cordial! Now that can come in handy" said Edmund grabbing the cordial putting it on his belt for safety.

"Aslan certainly know everything doesn't he?" said Susan gracefully thanking aslan for his help.

"Well now we know what do. But we don't know what we up against so grab as much as you can. They hurt Lucy then they are not going to live another day". Said Peter with fire in his eyes. Peter however hated killing, but for his siblings he will risk the case.

As they gathered another weapons they could carry. They suddenly heard foorsteps and talking coming from the corridor. Peter went towards the door slightly seeing two soldiers walking down where they were.

"Quick hide!" he sneered softly towards his siblings. Peter made Susan and Edmund hide in a cupboard in a corner while he hid in the darkness behind some boxes. Peter heard there footsteps walking away till he heard one of them said "hang on I need to get another sword, the king demanded one".

Both soldiers came towards the door making Peter curl up even more so they couldn't see them. He was in the darkest part of the room but they could easily confined him if he moved.

The siblings try to keep quiet as possible which was becoming hard especially since one soldier was walking towards the cupboard Edmund and Susan were in.

The soldier open the cupboard door slowly seeing...


	6. Blinding Light

**And by the way i don't own the pevensie or narnia.**

A black boot striking him in the face sending the soldier back against the wall making him unconscious.

"What the?" said the second soldier astounded by the sudden attack. So a simple fool he was, he walked over to the wardrobe ready to look in but got knocked over the head making him fall to the ground like a plastic dummy.

"Nice reflexes Ed" said Peter holding the back of the sword where it hit the soldier's now bruised head.

Edmund and Susan came out of wardrobe looking at the paralyzed men. "They didn't have no idea what was coming to them. If someone stuck had a foot out i would intentionally not go near it. Well that's one part accomplished" said Edmund feeling passionate about what he had done.

An idea struck Peter as he was picking up one of the soldiers. "Ed i have an idea for us two. But for Su, i'm afraid i haven't". Peter whispered to Edmund about his plan. Revealing a grin on Edmund's face shows it's a impressive plan.

20 minutes later the brothers were fully dressed in the soldiers's suits that they have practially taken from the out cold soldiers.

It turns out that Susan found an maid's uniform inside a box hidden underneath the others. It was a weapon room but there was a maid outfit in the room, strange? maybe aslan was helping them again. Who knows.

They carried their weapons walking out the door down a long corridor.

They back up a bit as they heard talking coming from the left corridor. Peter peak behind the wall to see two more soldiers of King Jaden discussing something.

They decided to take action. "Excuse me" Peter said in a soldier like voice. They turned to see two soldiers and a maid. Although they couldn't tell they were disguises. But the suspicion came upon the other two soldiers as they have never seen them before.

"Are you guys new?" one said raising his eyebrows eyeing them but mostly Susan.

"Yes can you direct us to the grand hall, we are the new assistants of the king" He bowed at them for respect.

Jaden's men didn't noticed their brilliant disguises of the other soldiers so they said "yes it's just right down this corridor, you can't miss the huge door. And what are you doing here?". He pointing rudely as Susan still eyeing her figure.

Peter clenching both his hands trying to embrace himself from attacking. Edmund noticed and steps in "She is with us. The King requested a maid to bring him food. And we found the rightful lady". The two soldiers gave in then walked away.

Edmund signed "that was a close one. Your lucky i saved you in time before you would eliminate him. Though he does deserve it for looking at Susan hungrily". Susan nodded at Edmund's answer.

All three of them proceeded further down the past till they familiarly heard voices. They hit the jackpot. The voices were King Jaden and Lucy.

Ok i have another idea so let's hope it will succeed. OK Edmund i need to" Peter whispered into his ear for the second plan to take place.

Edmund enjoy the mini adventures Peter told him to do. Above them were an air vent. He was ordered by peter to go into the air vent for plan b. Another mission needed to be accomplished.

Edmund kept crawling through the air vent finding a way for him to reach Lucy. When he came to an opening into the air vent it reach to his accurate location. The grand hall. He could see Lucy being held by two men but her hands around the pendant tightly.

He also saw Peter and Susan coming in as apart of the king's army, for now it was unrecognized.

"I didn't ask for anyone else leave now!". Sneered the horrific king. Peter and Susan tried to control the blaze flaming inside their body ready for an open attack. The siblings saw Lucy shivering never letting go of the necklace.

King Jaden ignored the newcomers and turned to Lucy. "My dear i told you already i want the pendant. Now give it to me" his patience was growing thin for Lucy as she shook her head slowly. But he saw it.

King Jaden's pretence finally decided to go back to the dark side as he grabbed Lucy by the hair making her yelp in discomfort. King Jaden chocolate eyes stared cold glare at Lucy like a ball of ice turning her frozen on the spot.

"You little brat give me the pendant now or I'll just have a discipline you the hard way" he raised his hand making her eyes shut tight.

Peter couldn't take it so he took out his sword charging towards the king. Only to be stopped by the two soldiers who had both let Lucy go to fight.

The king still didn't establish Edmund appearance which he didn't want to happened. So he stayed hidden till the time was right.

Susan decided to redeem herself from her disguise taking out her bow and arrows she directed the arrow towards King Jaden. But was dislocated as another soldier appeared.

The fight between 3 men and one king became ultimately discriminating. Especially if more men came to their king rescue.

Peter slash one of the soldier then taking his aim towards the king who was ready for the battle. Lucy was moving each time the sword fight kept coming close to her.

Lucy felt approximately useless at the stage where everyone was fighting. She didn't have her dagger or her cordial to heal any critical injuries or just simple ones.

She felt tears coming towards her eyes as she watched her brave outstanding siblings striking the enemies. Then she noticed a difference or a missing sibling. Where was Edmund?. She looked around for Edmund but couldn't see him.

Peter was fighting the king while Susan was trying to get the soldiers away for the plan to be activated. The sword fight between Jaden and Peter was still commencing till the plan could finally emerged as the king was in the spot Edmund needed.

Edmund leaped from the vent right on top of the king sending them to the ground. Edmund was sitting on the top as the king was stuggling. "Unhand me you outrageous fool!". Edmund replied with a grin "not in this life time, your majesty".

His three soldiers were unfortunately dis functional as they were either dead or fighting for life. King Jaden was now at his own disadvantage but he wasn't a quitter.

The others didn't realized that King Jaden has another trick up his sleeves. He grabbed a small dagger from his tunic pocket stabbing Edmund in shoulder.

"Ah!" he shouted falling off of the king clutching his wound. He had the cordial but only Lucy could use it. However she didn't know he had it.

Peter, Susan and Jaden were ready to strike again. However was stopped by the glowing red light from Lucy.

Her body was becoming a brighter and glowing. Her face was petrified since she also didn't know what was going on.

The light became strong blinding her siblings and the king from the extraordinary happening that was taking place.


	7. Controlled

**I wish I owned Narnia but unfornately i don't.**

The shine of the bright red light caused attention to King Jaden's soldiers as it rapidly emerged from each of the coloured glass windows.

The soldiers ran to the light which was still coming from the grand hall. The bloody red pendant was making such a marvelous glow that maybe everyone else on the island could see it. Or maybe even more.

The soldiers charged to their king's side ready to attack, however was stopped by Jaden's hand.

Everyone is the grand hall watched Lucy who was appearing all red like the colour of the pendant. "What going on?" Lucy said looking at her siblings with pleading eyes.

Her siblings remembered what was said in the letter so they gave Lucy some of the instructions.

"Lucy what do you feel like?" said Peter looking at Lucy questioning.

"I don't know. But I think I feel power rushing through me like when we touch the pendant the first time. However the power seem to becoming stronger and stronger and.. oh Peter it hurts". Lucy whimpered clutching her head as her body began to glow lighter.

"Lucy it's ok where here for you. But you have to try and control it. We got a message from alsan. He said the person who holds the pendant can either control it or let it become free with the devil. You believe in alsan don't you Lucy? said Edmund convicting her not to give up.

Lucy looked at Edmund's eyes, they were full of determination and also belief. Edmund believed Lucy can control the power as possibly as much as her older siblings could. Lucy closed her eyes focusing on the pendant.

She felt sweat developing on her forehead as she was getting weaker by the construction that the pendant kept producing.

For Lucy it was like the light was forcing it way in trying to control her. Although she didn't know the consequences behind it all she knew not to reel herself in.

She was queen Lucy the valiant, not some little baby looking for its mummy. Her eyes were glued to Edmund as she remembered he spoke.

"I-I believe in Alsan I do. But this power, it's like someone trying to rip me apart". Lucy then screamed as the power starting to take control.

"Lucy!" her sibling cried.

King Jaden seemed to be impressed by the astounding power foreseen through his dark hard brown eyes.

Jaden gave his soldiers a nod, they clutched their sword getting ready for battle.

All of a sudden the light started to vanish sending Lucy on the polished tiled floor. Everyone could see her breathing speeding endlessly up and down as she tried to get up.

Her hair was over her face making it harder for her siblings to see if she was alright. Then a certain giggle was heard from Lucy's mouth making Peter wonder if it really was Lucy.

The giggle sounded like someone who had some mental issue or someone who won a fabulous prize going crazy about it. Whatever it was Peter was insecure about it.

Lucy got up slightly wobbling. She turned to her sibling smiling. But the smiling seemed different. The smile was wide and her eyes looked brighter than usual.

Peter kept looking at his youngest sister realising it defiantly wasn't her. Her eyes were her normal colour blue but they were slits. Like cat eyes, evil cats eyes.

Peter then saw Lucy looking at him. Her eyes made a shiver running down his spine. Her cat like eyes from Peter point of view looked like the pendant had taken over. They were cold and hard like it could scare someone off with a single look.

"Lucy, are you alright?" said Edmund wishing he could taken back what he said when Lucy looked at him. She sent him a smirk saying "I'm quite alright thank you".

Her voice was a bit deeper than her original voice making it obvious to her siblings.

She started to laugh out of nowhere sending some of Jaden's soldier sinking further back away from the mental little queen.

They saw her eyes glowing a little sparkle of red. "I've never felt so much power in my life. I feel so incredible, like the most powerfulness queen valiant of all the worlds". Lucy laughed ending her statement looking at her hands."

Jaden clenched his fist. He wanted the power all for himself not for some pipsqueak to take it away from him. He and his men raised their swords.

Peter saw their actions and charged towards King Jaden in a one on one battle. The battle started to commence again. Edmund was fighting closest to Lucy who was just staring at the battle like a space cadet so they wouldn't hurt her or get the pendant.

Susan's archey became invincible every second. She never missed a shot as she was sending the soldiers stumbling towards the ground.

Clashing, wrenching and slashing sounds were made in the median size battle.

Edmund kicked and slashed each soldier he could handle, but more kept coming back. He saw one come up behind him and attacked him, but the soldier had enough time to make a gash on his left shoulder.

Edmund flinched touching his shoulder. Blood was dripping down his dark green tunic on to the floor. If only he could get the cordial out but with him fighting the soldiers and more coming at him. He was at a tight disadvantage.

The clashed his sword with another sword blocking it from making any moves. Edmund's wound started to cave him making him more reckless than he was before. The soldier was pressing down his sword almost closed to Edmund's head.

Edmund struggled to lift the sword up any higher till the soldier was attacked by his older brother Peter. Peter saw his brother's wound. "Are you alright Ed?" Peter looked at his tunic seeing the dark patch that Edmund was holding. He also saw Edmund breathing heavily.

Peter saw Susan looking in their directions and nodded. Peter understood what she meant.

Peter grabbed the cordial from Edmund's belt opening it. He tilted Edmund's face up a bit making sure the liquid falls in. With one drop refreshing his insides. Edmund felt much better.

"Thanks Peter" he said grinning at his older brother. Peter smiled in return holding his sword up. Both brothers ran to help Susan.

As the fighting was to committing. No one noticed that Lucy was still standing there. Her eyes was enjoying the amusement taking place making her laugh slightly.

Lucy saw one of soldier ganging up on her with his sword. She held up her hand smiling. The soldier was thrown to the wall unconscious of possibly dead.

As the siblings were still battling they started to noticed that more soldiers were on the tiled floor completely still. Some soldiers had blood rolling down from their foreheads and other areas making the floor look like a real masarcue. And none of the fighting came from them.

They saw Lucy holding up her hand against another soldier who was running towards her. He didn't even get to make a mark as she literally sended him out the glass window.

The few soldier that were apparently still alive decide not to take any chances. They ran out grand hall away from the devil queen. One soldier asked their king to come but Jaden wasn't leaving without the pendant.

"Lucy what have you done!" said Susan earnestly looking at the crowded field of alive or dead soldiers.

"Ok Lucy you had your fun. Now please like go of the power" said Peter begging in his voice. The power was taking over more and more making it harder for Lucy to stop.

"No way this power is amazing, I'm invincible". She said dancing to her own satisfaction. Her eyes were becoming red almost all over. Peter believed that when her eyes has consumed all into the color red, the power has taken over for good.

Jaden raised his sword running towards the little queen. "Give me the pendant now!" he raised the sword above her head. Her eyes didn't seemed fazed.

Lucy's hand grabbed the sword that had approached about 2 inches above her head. She smirked sending Jaden skidding across the floor towards the wall.

Jaden lean against the wall trying to stand up. This kind power was something he wanted. But he also wondered if he could control it as well. For Lucy it seemed she couldn't.

Lucy started to upload her power into her hands making a circle of red water. She thrush her hands towards the wall sending it into an earthquake. The palace had a large hole with rocks surrounding the out and inside.

"Lucy stop it. Please that's enough". Susan cried towards her sister. Lucy seem like she couldn't hear as her eyes were bored into Susan.

"Lucy I know you can hear me. Please stop it, don't you realize what your doing. Your not like this. Killing people for your own liking, this isn't you. Please try and control it please I know you can". Susan tried to get through to her little sister, however when Lucy made another ball of water she realized she made it worst.

Lucy aimed it straight at Susan "Lucy don't!" shouted Edmund going to Susan's side. Peter stood in front of Edmund and Susan wanting to protect them from the blast.

The blast of water didn't take action as an almighty roar paralyzed Lucy from doing her attack.

Jaden and the four siblings saw many Narnians. Griffins, centaurs, the good giants, fauns and the horses including Phillip.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the king creature of all the Narnian lands. And the one that calls her a young lioness. Aslan.

_"Aslan!". _ She thought seeing her beloved lion of all the worlds.


End file.
